


Зеленая душа

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: История о двух душах – маленький ребенок и тысячелетнее дерево - нашедших друг друга.





	Зеленая душа

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_501_оридж 2018

Горящие ветви разгоняли сумрак вокруг костра. Языки пламени то и дело  
хотели вырваться и взмыть высоко в вечернее небо, но выше котелка  
подняться не удавалось. Недалеко от огня сидели люди. В основном дети.  
Кто-то был совсем маленьким, а кто-то уже мог в полной мере помогать  
своей деревне. Пахло печеным картофелем и травяным чаем. Дети  
разговаривали между собой, играли, бегали, громко смеялись.  
Выделялась среди всех пожилая женщина. Доброе морщинистое лицо, седые  
длинные волосы, нос с небольшой горбинкой, зеленые глаза. На шее висела  
подвеска из шапочки желудя и какого-то камня, похожего на янтарь.  
Старушка перебирала в глиняной миске ягоды, собранные ребятами, отбирая  
самые спелые.  
— Шаманка Коули, — обратился к женщине один из мальчишек, — а расскажите  
легенду создания нашей деревни! Почему она среди леса и вдали от рек?  
— Что?! — заверещала одна из самых старших в этой компании девочка. — Ты  
же ее уже сто раз слышал.  
— И что с того? Она мне нравится. К тому же многие здесь в первый раз и не  
слышали ее.  
— Дети, не ссорьтесь, — произнесла женщина. — Я расскажу легенду, но в  
последний раз.  
Весь гомон сразу стих, ребята уселись в кружок возле костра, взяли по  
горсточке ягод и стали слушать.  
— Издавна люди верили в различные силы, управляющие миром. Им  
поклонялись, их уважали, их боялись. Духи, боги, феи, гномы, демоны,

фавны, эльфы. В каждом фольклоре божественные пантеоны имели свой  
порядок, каждое существо занимало единственное отведенное ему место. У  
разных народов пальму первенства имели боги войны, морей, торговли. Все  
зависело от эпохи и места, в которых рождались мифы и легенды. Однако,  
вся потусторонняя сила, данная магическим созданиям, черпала свою мощь  
из вечного, неиссякаемого источника — природы.  
Великолепное, поражающее буйством красок, недостижимое небо. Закаты и  
рассветы, пестрящие всеми цветами радуги. Северное сияние, такое  
непродолжительное, мимолетное явление, приводящее в восторг всех без  
исключения, но доступное лишь немногим. Иссиня-черная ткань ночного  
неба, расшитая неимоверным множеством бриллиантов-звезд, украшенная  
пуговкой-луной. Мягкая вата облаков в форме драконов, птиц, причудливых  
цветов и неведомых существ, покрывающая небо, может за считанные  
минуты превратиться в черные, беспросветные, тяжелые, давящие тучи.  
Величественные горы, пронзающие своими вершинами небо, покрытые  
пушистым снегом. Жуткая, но при этом тянущая к себе бездна,  
открывающаяся с крутых обрывов. Тяжелые валуны на склонах и маленькие  
камушки, покрывающие равнины и пляжи. Наводящие тоску и одиночество  
пустыни и смертельно опасное, но жизненно необходимое, палящее солнце,  
бескрайние глубины океанов. Все это приводит в восторг, является домом  
для бесчисленного множества живых существ.  
Безусловно, вода — источник жизни, но есть еще одна вещь, без которой  
ничто не может жить. Это воздух. Разрушительные ураганы, приятный  
морской бриз, легкий утренний ветерок. Всего этого не было, если бы не  
растения. Приятно щекочущая трава, ароматные цветы, привлекающие  
своими формами, размерами и окрасом. Но самый большой трепет вызывают  
величественные деревья, особенно вековые. Мощные стволы, потрепанная,  
но от этого не менее прочная кора, размашистые ветви и огромная крона. На  
подобных великанах чаще всего можно увидеть птичьи гнезда. Все дело в  
том, что птицы выбирают дерево не только для защиты в кроне от дождя и  
солнца. Им важно, чтобы дерево было живым. Да, да, именно живым.  
Все начинается с крошечного семечка, которое томится в темноте, ожидая  
живительной влаги. Потом оно дает росток, который, пробившись на  
поверхность, видит первые солнечные лучи, ощущает приятный ветер и  
начинает расти. На этом этапе дерево еще нельзя назвать живым. У него еще  
нет коры, веточек, оно не пережило ливень, сильный ветер, возможно холод.  
Оно просто существует. Лишь когда ствол становится достаточно крепким,

чтобы не пригибаться к родной земле от ветра, крона достаточно большая,  
чтобы путники могли в ее тени спастись от палящего солнца и проливного  
дождя, в глубине него рождается душа. Дерево начинает жить.  
С этого момента внутри него начинает накапливаться магическая сила. С  
каждым годом дерево крепнет, развивается и дарит кров множеству существ.  
По прошествии ста лет, когда энергия наполняет его полностью, происходит  
событие, которого ждет каждое дерево — материализация его души. Это  
крайне редкое явление одно из самых таинственных и прекрасных в мире.  
Ночью, когда на небе нет ни одного облака или тучи, а звезды не меньше  
полной луны блистают в таинственной темноте, все насекомые, птицы и  
другие жители дерева оставляют его. Ровно в полночь корни теперь уже  
векового дерева начинают источать слабый, теплый свет. Постепенно он  
поднимается все выше по стволу, становясь более ярким. Достигнув  
вершины кроны, свет собирается в одну точку и на том месте появляется  
маленькое существо — душа дерева. Все обитатели возвращаются обратно и  
охраняют ее всю ночь. Малютка спит до рассвета, набирается сил, ведь  
предстоит большая работа.  
Как только первый луч солнца огибает горизонт, душа просыпается. Она  
подобна дереву, которое воплощает. Маленькое тельце покрыто чем-то,  
напоминающее мягкий, зеленый мох. Четыре лапки больше напоминают  
ножки и ручки. За спиной расправляются стрекозиные крылья, а большие  
глаза по цвету совпадают с корой дерева. Главной отличительной чертой  
зеленых душ являются рожки. Так хвойные души имеют рожки, покрытые  
небольшими иголочками, а у дубовых на них растут желуди.  
И вот с одной из таких душ, которой исполнилось уже тысяча лет,  
произошло небывалое до этого времени событие — встреча с человеком.  
Дело было в жаркую пору на седьмой луне високосного года. Стояла засуха,  
многие ручьи высохли, реки обмелели, посевы стали погибать. Тогда  
старейшина деревни решил собрать группу добровольцев, снабдить их едой и  
водой на первое время и отправить на поиски нового места, подходящего для  
поселения.  
Набралось шесть человек. Среди них был мужчина с дочкой. Еды в деревне и  
так не хватало, а тут еще один голодный рот. Жена погибла от голода,  
ребенка не с кем было оставить. Многие в деревне были против этого, ведь и  
так рискованный путь был вдвойне опасен для ребенка, но вслух ничего не  
говорили. Все понимали, что другого выбора не было. Так маленькая девочка

десяти лет от роду вместе со своим отцом и еще несколькими взрослыми  
отправилась в долгий путь.  
Сперва дорога лежала через выжженные солнцем поля. Сухие травы на  
километры вокруг были похожи на пустыню. Все это навивало тоску, только  
не зеленую, а желтую. От жары сильно хотелось пить, но воды дали крайне  
мало. Было решено, что пока не дойдут до леса, ее не тратить. Даже на  
ребенка.  
Как только тени деревьев скрыли путников от палящего солнца, было решено  
сделать привал. Скудный перекус состоял из нескольких ягод, горьких из-за  
недостатка воды, маленького куска вяленого мяса и двух глотков воды. Этого  
мало, чтобы наесться, но достаточно, чтобы не упасть в голодный обморок  
посреди леса. После отдыха, путь продолжился. Девочка спросила, куда они  
идут и долго ли еще? В ответ она услышала, что нужно пройти через густой  
и очень большой лес. Согласно рассказам путешественников, проходивших  
через их деревню, на той стороне текла большая река, питающаяся от  
высоких гор. Она не должна была обмелеть и, скорее всего, там можно было  
бы обосновать новую деревню. Получив ответ на один вопрос, девочка  
придумала новый. Затем еще и еще. Взрослые не злились на нее, ведь так они  
могли скрасить свою дорогу за беседой. Деревья становились все выше и  
больше. Изредка попадались ягоды, которые собирали в корзинки, чтобы  
позже съесть. Два раза попались маленькие ключи, спасенные деревьями от  
палящего солнца. За три дня пути удалось поймать зайца. Это стало самой  
вкусной трапезой за последние несколько месяцев засухи.  
Высокие кроны, большие стволы, приятая прохлада, цветной мох под  
ногами, стрекот кузнечиков, кваканье лягушек, щебетанье птиц, растения,  
радующие глаз своим разнообразием. Все это очень нравилось девочке.  
Однако, лес вовсе не так безобиден, как кажется на первый взгляд. Взрослые  
это знали, поэтому не особо разделяли восторг ребенка. Даже отец все время  
держал дочь за руку и просил внимательно смотреть под ноги, а не по  
сторонам. Ведь в лесу были не только прекрасные флора и фауна, но и  
топкие болота, которые прятались от чужих глаз под травой. Они затягивали  
в себя каждого, кто сойдет с еле заметной дорожки. В тот день у них был  
большой улов. Можно сказать настоящий праздник. Помимо привычных и  
порядком надоевших животных они съели человека. Причем не одного.  
Осталось трое путников: маленькая девочка, шокированная жестокостью  
обманчиво безопасного леса, ее отец и мужчина-охотник.

В таком составе они продолжили свой путь. Найдя небольшую поляну, было  
решено устроиться на ночевку. Развели костер, положили жариться  
оставшееся мясо ушастого, начали делать шалаш. Девочке разрешили  
побегать недалеко от поляны, пособирать что-нибудь съестное, ведь солнце  
должно было сесть только через час.  
Гуляя по округе, девочка увидела возле корней одного из деревьев  
светлячков и захотела их поймать. Тихо подкралась к ним, но схватить не  
вышло. Светящиеся шарики разлетелись в стороны и снова собрались в  
кучку чуть поодаль. Захотев поймать если не все, то хотя бы один огонек,  
девочка побежала за ними. Спустя тридцать минут погони по лесу,  
светлячки прилетели к огромному дубу и взмыли высоко к кроне, где их  
невозможно было достать.  
Через несколько секунд девочка тоже добежала до этого дерева. Поняв, что  
маленькие огоньки уже не достать, она решила вернуться к отцу. Однако  
ночь уже вступила в свои права и накрыла своим подолом всю округу. Лишь  
звезды и месяц дарили мягкий свет. Стояла тишина, изредка нарушаемая  
далеким стрекотом кузнечиков. Девочке стало страшно, она села между  
корней дерева, прижавшись к нему спиной. В животе урчало от голода, ноги  
болели от длительного бега, вокруг не было ничего видно, кроме  
причудливых теней. От всего этого она заплакала.  
Тут сверху показался маленький светлячок. Он кружил достаточно высоко  
для того, чтобы его достать, но значительно ниже остальных собратьев.  
«Спустись ниже, она тебе ничего не сделает», послышался голос откуда-то  
сверху. Девочка посмотрела вверх, но никого не увидела, кроме огонька. Тот,  
в свою очередь, спустился на уровень глаз ребенка. Понаблюдав за ним,  
девочка произнесла: «А ты красивый, светлячок». «Я же говорил, что ничего  
не будет тебе. Молодец. Можешь лететь назад, а я сам ей займусь», снова  
раздался голос. Осмотревшись по сторонам, девочка заметила чуть поодаль  
себя маленькое пушистое существо с рожками и парой прозрачных крыльев.  
Она спросила, кто это, на что существо сначала очень удивилось, ведь до  
этого ни один человек его не видел, а после представился хранителем этого  
леса. Душой тысячелетнего дуба, одного из немногих деревьев, которых не  
вырубили в этом месте.  
— А потом дуб показал той девочке место, где очень давно была деревня, с  
плодородными землями и колодцами с большим количеством воды и сказал,  
что не против снова увидеть здесь людей, — перебили шаманку Коули дети. —

Еще он накормил ее, отправил к отцу, а девочка через две недели вернулась  
обратно вместе с жителями деревни и они обосновали новую.  
— Верно, — ответила женщина с улыбкой. — Вы все правильно запомнили.  
Главное, не забудьте эту легенду, ведь сегодня она звучала в последний раз.  
А теперь вам пора по домам, уже поздно.  
Дети стали покидать уютный кружок у костра. Вскоре ушли все кроме  
одного мальчика. Того самого, который попросил рассказать легенду.  
— Шаманка Коули, а почему это был последний раз?  
— Как бы тебе сказать? — задумчиво произнесла старушка. — Мне нужно кое-  
что найти, поэтому я ухожу на поиски.  
— А вы вернетесь?  
— Не знаю. Время покажет.  
— Я буду ждать вас.  
— Хорошо, я запомню твои слова. Иди домой, родители тебя уже заждались.  
Потушив костер, пожилая женщина пошла в сторону тысячелетнего дуба.  
Ночь вступила в свои права и накрыла подолом всю округу. Лишь звезды и  
месяц дарили мягкий свет. Стояла тишина, изредка нарушаемая стрекотом  
кузнечиков. Шаманка села между корней дерева, прислонившись к нему  
спиной. Сверху спустились светлячки и стали кружить вокруг дуба.  
— Снова рассказывала историю нашего знакомства? — спросила душа дуба,  
появившись перед женщиной.  
— Да, дети любят эту историю. Мне она тоже нравится.  
— Ночь такая спокойная, подходящая для завершения твоей истории.  
— Она похожа на ту, когда мы впервые встретились.  
Душа села на колени к Коули. Они вместе смотрели на звезды, месяц,  
светлячков. Деревья вокруг стояли неподвижно и больше не пугали своими  
тенями.  
Спустя несколько часов, душа поднялась в воздух, а корни дерева спрятали  
под собой женщину.  
— Хороших снов, Коули.


End file.
